


The Vindictive / die Rachsucht

by 20ella1980



Series: In the abyss [2]
Category: hit the floor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20ella1980/pseuds/20ella1980
Summary: Ich wollte mal den etwas anderen Oscar Kinkade  beschreiben. Den gutmütigen,aufopfernden Vater !
Relationships: Jude/Zero
Series: In the abyss [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815007
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Vindictive / die Rachsucht

**Author's Note:**

> Ich wollte mal den etwas anderen Oscar Kinkade beschreiben. Den gutmütigen,aufopfernden Vater !

Oscar hatte viele Feinde. Jedoch hat er einen völlig unterschätzt. Den Feind seines Sohnes,als dieser entführt wird.

Zero wartete zuhause auf Jude der sich reichlich verspätete. Er fing sich langsam Sorgen zu machen, nach dem er mindestens 20 Mal ihn per Telefon zu erreichen versuchte. Er hinterließ mehrere Nachrichten. Alles vergebens.

Es sind nun 48 Stunden vergangen seit Judes Verschwinden . Ohne jede Spur.

Währenddessen wird Judes Porsche auf einem abgelegenen Parkplatz in der Nähe der Arena aufgefunden. Die Tür stand offen. Überall Blut und Kampfspuren. 

Als Jude endlich langsam zur sich kommt,findet er sich in einem Kellerverliess wieder.  
Er fühlt sich wie benebelt,sein Kopf tut höllisch weh. Er fasst sich am HinterKopf und blickt auf seine blutüberströmte Hand.Er erinnert sich wie er Zero anrufen wollte. Danach einen dumpfen Schlag auf den Kopf.

In dem ganzen Rausch hört er zwei Stimmen die sich unterhalten. Eine der Stimmen kommt Jude bekannt vor. Ausserdem schließt er aus dem Gespräch heraus ,etwas persönliches. Die jenigen mussten sich auskennen,was sein Leben und Umfeld angeht.

"Oscar wird bezahlen": sagte einer der Männer. Wenn nicht ,bitten wir seinen Lover boy zur Kasse. Die zwei würden alles für Jude her geben.

Als in der Villa klingelte und Oscar den Hörer abnahm,hörte er jemanden sagen:" bezahl 1 Milliard $ und du bekommst deinen Sohn wieder. Ansonsten... Ansonsten ,fragte Oscar? 

Wenn du die Bullen anschaltest ,bekommst du jeden Tag ein kleines Stück von deinem Sohn in einem Päckchen.

"Du Bastard": schrie Oscar. Wenn du Jude nur einen Haar krümmst.

Als er plötzlich einen Link auf seinem PC zugeschickt bekam . Oscar klickte drauf und erschrak. Auf dem Bildschirm sah er Jude ,mit Ketten festgeschlossen ,blutüberströmt und regungslos.

In dem Moment stürmte Zero ins Haus.

"Oscar":rief er . Die Polizei hat Judes Porsche und seinen Mobiltelefon gefunden. Als Zero vom Bildschirm erstarr. Jude,sein Baby angekettet und hilflos. Oscar schaute Zero an. "Die wollen 1 Milliard":sagte er. Drehte sich zurück ,strich über den Bildschirm und sagte:" wir holen dich daraus mein Junge".Und wenn ich meine Seele "der Teufel " verkaufen muss.

Gnade ihnen Gott ,sie werden es bereuen sich mit Oscar Kinkade angelegt zu haben. "Ich habe zwei Söhne":sagte er,aber keiner fasst meine Jungs an.

Währenddessen lief im Verließ eine heisse Diskussion zwischen den Entführer. Einer sagte :"wenn wir mit Oscar fertig sind und das Geld haben... Als der zweite verneinte:" so haben wir es aber nicht ausgemacht"  
Ich bin kein Mörder und werde keiner sein. 

Nach dem die erste Geld übergabe schief lief,warnten die Entführer den Oscar.

"Noch einmal läuft was falsch und ich schicke dir das erste Stück von Jude,oder du bekommst deinen Gold Jungen in einer Holzkiste.  
Darauf hin bekammen Oscar und Zero einen weiteren Link . Darauf zu sehen,wie einer der Entführer den am Boden liegenden Jude in die Rippen tritt,mit den Worten :"bedank dich bei deinem Daddy".

Jetzt kann er dich nicht beschützen.  
Jude war bewusstlos. Oscar und Zero mussten bei jedem Tritt zusammen zucken.  
Nachdem die zweite Geld übergabe reibungslos verlief,hofften Oscar und Zero ans gute Ende. Aber da haben sie nicht mit dem Entführer gerechnet.Er nahm das Geld und verschwand ohne zu verraten wo die Polizei den Jude zu finden hat.  
Es wäre unmöglich Jude blind in L..A zu finden.

Es zählte schließlich jede sekunde. Man wusste weder wie schwer Jude verletzt war,noch ob er überhaupt noch am Leben sei. 

Der zweite Entführer bekam Gewissensbisse und schrieb einen anonymen Hinweis an die Polizei. Er wollte keinen Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen haben. Mittlerweile sind Informationen durch gesieckert und die Presse hat Wind von der Entführung bekommen.

Während die Polizei den vermeintlichen AuffindOrt von Jude umzingelte und Helikopter die Luft bewachte,standen bereits Reporter vor der Arena. 

"Wir stehen hier grade vor der Devils Arena. Soeben kam raus das der Sohn der Devils Besitzer Oscar Kinkade vor knapp eine Woche entführt wurde.Die Geldlösesumme beträgt 1 Milliard $ . Die Reporterin sprach weiter:" und obwohl Oscar Kinkade bezahlt hat,weiss man immer noch nicht wo sich der EVP Kinkade Junior auffindet. 

Kurz danach bekam Oscar den erlösenden Anruf. Die Polizei stürmte das Lagergebäude und fand Jude halb lebend auf. "Zero,rief Oscar, sie haben ihn,sie haben Jude. Beide sprangen ins Auto und fuhren zum Tatort. 

Haufen von Polizei, Scharfschützen und Rettungswagen warteten bereits vor Ort. Als die Rettungskräfte den schwerverletzen Jude rausfuhren war er bewusstlos,sein Gesicht zugeschwollen und sein weisses Hemd war in ein dunkles Weinrot verfärbt. Bei diesem Anblick musste Oscar weinen. Er nahm Judes Hand. Sie fühlte sie so kalt an. 

Zero stieg mit in den Rettungswagen und fuhr mit. Die ganze Fahrt kam ihm wie Ewigkeit vor. "Baby,sagte Zero,wer hat dir das angetan? Jude wird operiert. Er hat mehrere Knochenbrüche, Frakturen,mehrere Rippen sind gebrochen,die zum Glück keine innere Organe durchgebohrt haben.  
Zero und Oscar warteten vor dem Op Saal und bangten um Judes Leben.  
Als der Arzt endlich raus kam. "Er befindet sich in Koma ,:sagte er ,aber er ist noch nicht über alle Berge.

Die Polizei bestellt Oscar und Zero aufs Department. "Wir möchten den Entführer ihres Sohnes finden. Wir werden in die Nachrichten bringen ,das der Jude ,als er gefunden wurde ,verraten hat,wer ihm das angetan hat.  
"  
"Sie wollen Jude als Köder benutzen ?":fragte Zero. " Nein,nein,nein,verneinte er. Einer der Polizisten beruhigte ihn. Wir werden da sein,wir bringen Kameras in dem Zimmer. Also bekommen sie ihr Geld zurück und der Entführer bekommt was er verdient. 

Ich möchte dieses Geld nicht zurück :sprach der Oscar. An diesem Geld klebt das Blut von meinem Jungen. Sie können das Geld an einen Kinderheim spenden.

Zwei Tage später brachte die Polizei die Nachrichten über Jude raus. Die Falle schnappte wie erwartet zu.  
Als die Tür zum Krankenzimmer wieder aufging,standen die Polizisten mit der Waffe auf den jenigen gerichtet. Als er sich umdrehte,erstarr Zero...."Lukas..?" Fragte Zero. Warum? Was hat dir Jude getan?

Er hat alles ,ich habe nichts:sprach der Lukas. Sein Vater der ihn vergöttert und alles bereit ist für ihn zu tun. Geld,EVP Job. Und einen Baller zum Lover.

Abführen. ..hieß es.

Nach einer Woche in Komazustand,wachte der Jude endlich auf. Seine ersten Worte waren "Lukas, und Verließ ". Shhh Baby,sprach Zero zu ihm. 

Du bist in Sicherheit.  
Du bist im Krankenhaus. 

Wir haben den Schwein. ..Wir haben Lukas...

**Author's Note:**

> Kommentare, Rückmeldungen und Tipps was man hätte besser machen können sind herzlich erwünscht und willkommen. Da es mein 2 Fanfic ist.


End file.
